ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ship bound for Mhaura
Daily Schedule (Vana'diel Time) Splitting I would like to have this article split into Ship to Selbina and Ship to Mhaura, since they *are* different areas and do have different mobs, such as Enagakure and the two Pirate NMs.Dragonspight 23:47, 10 October 2006 (EDT) * If I'm not mistaken, there's technically four versions of the ferry: Ship to Selbina (no pirates), Ship to Selbina w/ pirate attack, Ship to Mhaura (no pirates), and Ship to Mhaura w/ pirate attack. I'm not sure how all this affects the regular creatures and fishing, other than the fact Sea Horror doesn't appear during pirate raid. - Melios 11:46, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::There are only two ships, one for each zone. There is always one boat going to Selbina as there is one going to Mhaura. It's a zone and the conditions for Notorious Monster are not unlike any other zone that has them. Just because Pirates attack/do not attack doesn't make it a different zone. -- 11:49, 24 May 2007 (CDT) ::I'm not inclined toward splitting the article, but I'm fairly sure there are two zones, if not four. I haven't looked specifically at the memory, but the zones when pirates don't attack and do attack are distinguishable through IDs in memory. There are also other coniditions that allow a normal user to differentiate between the zones, such as delay until the doors become targettable. --FinalDoom 19:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC) useful advice When you zone in the boat if you can target on one of the door below 2 secondes pirates will attack the ship if u can target over 5 secondes pirates wont appear--Thania 20:31, 15 October 2006 (EDT) Fishing Why are the fish doubled in this section? I came to this page to check what I can fish from the ferry and noticed that the fish were doubled and that the order of the fishing cap is mixed. Also the person who edited it before me had "pirates" as a category under Fish. Also some of the formatting was not finished. I tried to format some but never got to finish it. Charitwo fixed the formatting but the doubling stayed. Is that supposed to be like that and why?--FFXI-Mischa 20:52, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Pirates I dont see any mention of the Pirates other than the name of the mobs and what they drop. Some informaton on their appearance rate/possible conditions or at least a mention that the ship can be attacked by pirates would be a nice addition. --Yurai 11:10, 24 December 2007 (UTC) The pirates appear specifically when the zone allows. In the pirates zone, there is almost no delay until you can target the doors in the lower part of the ship and get to the top of the ship. They don't pop during certain weather, I believe when it's actively raining, but I don't remember. The pirates NMs only pop occasionally, perhaps something around a quarter of the time, only when the middle summoner on the pirate ship is wearing Vermy. It would be nice to get the rules more solid and put them somewhere useful --FinalDoom 19:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :There is some discussion about this on the Pirates talk page.-- 23:26, 13 March 2009 (UTC) -- Correction Needed -- It is currently listed that the AF NM Enagakure drops a scroll of Ice Spikes -- this is incorrect - out of the 4 times I have killed Enagakure it hasn't dropped anything - with TH3. However, the ghost mob Phantom which pops from time to time does indeed drop the scroll. Ruhihnkait 11:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC)